1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security device that has wireless energy transmission. More specifically, this invention relates to a wireless energy system that transmits wireless energy to a receiving system which uses that received energy to actuate an electromechanical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small household appliances and electric tools have been known to transmit energy wirelessly. In these devices, a voltage is induced via an A-C power primary coil of a charging station to a secondary coil integrated in the appliance. The secondary coil serves as a charger for a storage battery connected to the appliance. To charge the battery, it is placed in a charging station, so that the secondary coil is inductively coupled with the primary coil to charge the battery.
Wireless energy transmission and the transmission of data is known from transponder systems shown in German Patent No. DE-PS 4,003,410 C2, where a base station can be coupled to one or more transponders. The base station comprises at least one high-frequency transmitter, which may be both an energy transmitter at the same time, and a data transmitter. The transponder comprises an HF-receiver, which may be both an energy receiver and a data receiver. The transponder may be equipped without its own energy source because it receives the energy from the base station. As a rule, transponder systems also have a data transmission circuit in the reverse direction. A transmitter or modulator is located in the transponder and a receiver is located in the base station. In these systems, the base station may be equipped with an actuator in the form of a lock or an opener. The actuator can be actuated within the framework of an access control system when a transponder, equipped with an access authorization code is introduced in the field of the base station. If the code matches, the lock opens. These base stations are always equipped with their own energy source, which is connected to an AC power source. However, battery operated systems are also available.
Furthermore, there are also remote control systems. These systems consist of a transmitter and a receiver, whereby the receiving device is coupled with an active element. With these systems, data is transmitted only to the receiving device. However, the receiving device and any evaluation electronics that are present are supplied with energy from their own batteries or by an accumulator storage battery.